Different Year
by Cyan Mark
Summary: Seventh Year was different. Dumbledore decided to take drastic measures to ensure his students safety. He involves Beauxbaton and Durmstrang with Hogwarts, making ties to make sure they help aid in the war against Voldemort. That isn't the only surprising thing; turns out that the Boy-Who-Lived is also the Boy-Who-Stripped. Harry x Fleur x Narcissa x Bellatrix x Tonks. AU.
1. Secret Job

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the idea of the story. Don't own the Cover Pic either.

**Warning**: Character's may be OOC, haven't written about them in a long time.

This is an Altered Universe, where Bellatrix is good and Sirius is alive. Things become a lot more clear later on.

- Harry x Fluer x Tonks x Narcissa x Bellatrix.

- Fred x Ginny x George (Will be mentioned, nothing detailed though.)

Tell me who to pair Draco and Ron with?

**Idea** -

- Harry is a Male Stripper/Entertainer.

- Beauxbaton and Durmstrang are with Hogwarts during the Golden Trios Seventh Year.

- Harry is spontaneous.

- Harry isn't fully Human.

* * *

**.Secret Job.**

"Sirius? What are you doing here?"

Nymphadora Tonks felt her jaw drop and her eyes widen, the disbelief she felt at what she was seeing rendered her immobile. She was there with Moody, Lupin, and Sirius.

It seems the others in her group were sharing her surprise, except Sirius who grinned at his godson. "I should be asking that to you, pup!" In front of them was a shirtless Harry James Potter wearing a bowtie with a white collar and black fingerless gloves. His black torn, baggy jeans sagged low, revealing the little treasure trail of hair leading to his dipping V. Black-laced boots covered his feet as his abs and torso were covered in glow in the dark goo. That wasn't the only surprising bit.

They were in a strip club…

And Harry's pants were filled with money.

His green eyes sparkled as he stared at them, winking at the woman before barking a laugh at the gaping looks he got in return. He looked hot, with his black hair slicked back and the scar adding to his badass sexy look he attracted almost everyone's attention within the club.

"I work here." He responded, grinning flirtatiously at a lady who walked by, shoving even more money down his pants before he reached over and slapped her ass.

"Harry… what?"

Tonks felt herself looking the sixteen year old over, giggling lightly when she heard Lupin stutter before sauntering over to hook an arm around the youth's neck.

"Well, well, well… Seems like Harry has a dirty little secret!"

She laughed loudly at the faces the werewolf made, not caring that she was getting the glowing fluid on her weird sisters shirt before dragging them to a table. She pushed him down before situating herself on to his lap, ordering a drink as she did so.

"Start talking, Harry."

Rolling his eyes, the Boy-Who-Lived wrapped an arm around the female Auror, smiling at her as she winked at him and began his tale.

"To be honest, Remus, I just needed the money so the owner hooked me up with this one time thing deal. Then, I found out about something important about me… I love entertaining people, I love watching them squirm and utterly soak their knickers when I take my clothes off. It's… fun."

"You're underage, Harry! You shouldn't even be in a place like this, nor be a stripper! Don't you have money in Gringott's Bank?"

The black haired entertainer raised an eyebrow, "I can't get money out since I'm not allowed to leave the house or use magic to get there. It doesn't help that the Dursley's don't let me out unless I have to weed the gardens or anything."

He shrugged, moving his gaze to his godfather's as the dog started to cackle. "Leave the boy be, Remus, he's just having fun… A lot of fun if what the gazes of the ladies are giving him is telling me what I think it means…?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, grinning widely when Harry nodded.

"I'm an entertainer, in all senses of the word."

* * *

It had been a month since that happened, and since school started again and with Voldemort on the move Tonks felt herself grow giddy to seeing the younger man again. She had so many questions she wanted to ask him, so many stories he wanted to hear from him, and to also see what kind of moves he's learned since he's been in the business. And since she was stationed at Hogwarts, she could corner him about it.

Ever since that night, she and the others would visit Harry whenever his shift was on and enjoy the show that he and the others gave on. But Tonks knew, there was more to him than what he shows during his performances and she was determined to find out. Seeing as asking him in front of others would just get him teasing her…

She bounced on her feet, smiling at Kingsley as he met up with Dumbledore before rushing off into the Dinning room with Moody right behind her. She paused, looking in surprise at the Beauxbaton and Durmstrang students.

"Didn't the tournament end, what? Two-three years ago? What are they doing back here?"

She asked Moody, raising her voice over the students' murmurs. Moody sighed, "You never listened during the briefing did you?" A sheepish smile was the answer, he sighed again. "It seems Dumbledore wishes to improve relations with the two schools, a way so that they will help aid us should You-Know-Who attack. He invited them over to stay for the rest of their current school year, offered to teach the students for free as it's a way for them to understand the differences between our schools. He thinks that they can learn something new in a different environment, it's this argument that had the other's agreeing to come."

"So… We have to protect all these students now?"

Moody's one eye swerved to stare at her, and Tonks tensed before he chuckled and walked away. She sighed, letting her shoulder's drop.

"Constant Vigilance!"

She jumped, huffing as he laughed before heading over to where Harry was. She could already tell this year was going to be a fun one.

* * *

**A/n** - This is just testing the waters, seeing if people actually want me to continue this or not. Other chapters will be longer, and will explain a lot of other things. Everything else will be in Harry's Perspective. I admit that I might get things wrong since it's been a long time since I've done Harry Potter stuff.

**- Cyan Mark**


	2. How His Summer Went

*****Romeo's Speech is like Shakespeare; his words are worded a bit differently on purpose.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter. I own Romeo and his store, The Wardrobe in this story.

*****Read the Author's Note on the bottom, please.

*****Also, thanks to my **awesome** beta-reader, **plums**. Thanks for helping make my story better, and for making it easier to understand.

* * *

I would also like to thank all the positive feedback I've gotten for the first chapter, was really surprised most found it interesting to read. :] The Black family involvement is due to Sirius's doing, but that'll be explained later. ;]

To **PaC**: I wished you'd notice what site we are on. If I remember correctly, it's **FanFiction dot Net**. A website where writers can write they're _fan-made_ stories, and publish them for others to view. Just because I made a story doesn't mean that I have to _follow_ Canon and everything else that was in the _original_ Harry Potter books, and if you bothered to actually read the notes it says that in future chapters I would _explain everything else in detail_. Meaning, everything will be different. Especially since I don't remember a lot about the Harry Potter Series, I'm doing it _my own_ way. There will be **NO** Canon.

I'm not sure if your just flamming/trolling, a hardcore Harry Potter fan, or just needed a place to vent but I appreciate your feedback. By the way, it would be a lot better if you had an account so I could just PM you this message, and if you do but decided to just review anonymously it speaks a lot doesn't it? I'm not trying to sound like an ass, but I'd be really happy if you read this little message so you'd understand. :]

Thank you for telling me your vote, but if you don't like it I'm not forcing you to read it.

~Jay

* * *

**How His Summer Went**

_A month after the start of summer – a year from his start as an Entertainer:_

* * *

Harry's lips pulled into a smirk, his manhood covered by nothing more but a speedo as he strutted to the group of women to the corner of the large stage. They all screamed his name and flung money everywhere as he tried his best to keep up with the amounts that were forced on him.

'Oh…' he thought, mentally chuckling as the group of females squealed when he hopped onto their table. 'It's not like I mind it.'

He grinded his hips thrusting his package as they laughed, clapped and hooted, one of them even pulled his speedo back and dropped several more bills inside after seeing what he was hiding, creating an even bigger bulge then before. He spun around on top of their table, gripping the pole nearby and heaving himself to be leveled with the ground.

"Take it all off!" They'd scream. "Take! It! Off!" They would chant and chant, but he would never go full nude even if the thought amused him. That was for his special customers and his lovers only, if he had any.

His body wrapped around the metal cylinder, twisting and moving with the beat of the music. Harry leaned back; his knees hooked tightly around the pole before he leaned his body back, arms spread as he slowly descended. In a flash, before he even touched the table's surface, he brought his hands back up and dragged his body against gravity. His muscles bulged from being contracted, the sweat dripping down his body slowly as he let his feet touch the ground.

Seeing a blond come up to him, he pulled her body flushed against him and smiled at her striking green eyes. "Enjoying yourself?" He asked, slightly out of breath from doing his routine.

She winked at him, giggling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, now that I have you with me." She licked her lips; the smell of alcohol was on her as she leaned forward to lick his cheek. They danced together, grinding with the others around them as they lost themselves to the beats the DJ was playing.

"I'm glad you were enjoying my services then~"

The Boy-Who-Lived pulled back as the song ended, flashing her a smile before heading over to the bar. He nodded his head at the people who patted his back, sending winks to those who tapped his arse.

"James! Over here!"

Turning around, he opened his arms just in time to catch the redhead calling his name, who was flying through people just to get to him.

"Rebecca, good to see you again! Here to see me, perhaps?"

He simply grinned at her before she could respond, and ordered a cocktail as he leaned against the bar. He watched as her soft features flushed, her brown eyes rolling as she sat down on a stool. Rebecca was a twenty-five-year-old customer, who willingly came back for more service from Harry.

"Yes, you're right on the spot." She beamed, before she leaned in closer to nip at his ear as he finished his drink and pulled a couple bills out of his knickers and onto the barkeeper's hand. "After all, tonight's the night I get James Goldencock all to myself…"

Harry hummed, letting her pull him across the club and into the dressing rooms with a raised eyebrow.

"Really now?"

Rebecca nodded, wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders before playing with the hair on the back of his head. "Yup~ Now come on, Wizard… Let's make some magic…"

Chuckling, he slowly unbuttoned her shirt. "My pleasure…"

* * *

Harry leaned back against the mirror, looking at the naked body on the leather couch covered by nothing more but a white sheet. The room was almost completely barren, with nothing more but a dresser, a mirror, a couch, bathroom, and mini fridge. There were no pictures, plants, and little trinkets that described the room being unique. The door leading in was made of wood, and had a large upper case 'H' carved into it. It was the only hint as to being Harry's room.

He was slouched over and already clothed, the act being done almost half an hour ago and rubbed a hand over his face. Did he love his job? Yes, he did. Was he getting tired of the sex? No!

…

Well, to be honest, Harry was. Sure, the sex was good… But there was nothing there. After an hour of two of grunting and giggles and pleasure, once the deed was done with there was nothing else for him to feel. He just felt numb.

Harry lifted his hand, bringing it back as he scratched the back of his head. "Shite…" He mumbled, buttoning up his shirt. "What the hell should I be doing then? Why the hell is this even happening? And now, of all matters?"

His teeth bit his lower lip as he entered the bathroom and turned the faucet on. He splashed his face, staring at his reflection before closing the toilet's lid and sitting. He just needed to think, get his thoughts in order and soon everything will make sense as to why he's feeling like this.

He sat there for an hour; nothing came and he was feeling even emptier than before.

This was how his nights usually were, well, three out of seven nights at least. He's been working for The Stripped for a year now, and had been racking money in with how popular he got in a short amount of time. Everyone knew of him, everyone loved him, everyone wanted him and he loved every moment of it.

Girls would moan and scream his name while the guys would be laid back and enjoying their first gay sexual encounter with him, groaning and grinding as they writhed under him.

_"His fingers are just magical!"_

_"Bloody hell… His tongue is amazing!"_

_"Man, he was soft at first before he became a beast! I'm definitely coming back for more next time."_

There were many more reviews to his work, and Barry, the club owner and brother figure to the wizard, was more than happy to post advertisements of him online. He knew about the young entertainer's magical abilities, and was fascinated by every little thing he can do with Magic. Just like how Harry helped Jackal out, Barry held a hand out for the young Potter to take when he was stuck in the rain pulling weeds from his Aunt Petunia's garden bed. Barry was a neighbor of the Dursley's, and had never had an opportunity to meet the famed delinquent until then.

Whenever the Dursley's were away, he'd invite Harry over to meet with his family. Sometimes, they'd even help him with his chores. A month after knowing the Starlet's (Barry's family), he learned about his newfound brother's job as a club owner.

Barry was hesitant, however, when Harry came up to him and asked him for work. He usually didn't hire minors, but he could see with how his little brother acted with just the guys of the family that he was mature for his age. It didn't help that the wizard got him shitfaced drunk before asking for a job, and Barry was not a man to go back on his word. Now he just needed to deal with the fan base that his little sibling had created, as they were as rabid as they come and frankly scare him to death with their shrills.

Harry didn't mind; he reveled in the fact that he could cause such reactions. It excited him, motivated him to try harder and to do more. He didn't care if they were male, female, or a transgender. All he wanted was the pleasure of knowing he got them to just lose all their control.

He'd have them screaming, blacking out from pleasure all due to the curiosity he had about the female body. He lost his virginity to a customer, and he didn't have any regrets, as it was one of the most memorable nights of his life. It was the beginning of his entertainer days, and one would have never known he was innocent with the vigor he worked their bodies with.

Harry stretched out onto his cramped bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he stood up and quickly went to shower. It wouldn't due good if any of the Dursley's smelled the sex on him, they'd probably sell him around and take his money away. His green eyes glanced over to the shoebox under his bed, he had Dobby enchant it so that it could hold a lot more than it looks, and also had it trapped should Dudley ever decide to enter his room and take it.

He walked over to the dilapidated dresser starkers and pulled on a pair of fresh boxers. He shrugged on a black V-neck and some faded grey jeans before he lay back on his raggedy bed. He sighed in bliss, remembering the fun night he had before wincing as his aunt's voice floated up the stairs and into his ears.

"Boy, get down here and make breakfast!"

After a few moments of clenching his teeth, Harry rubbed his scar in annoyance before he headed off to do his chores. Just one more year and he'll be old enough – by wizarding standards – to go live on his own.

He could use the money that he proudly earned himself, instead of relying on his parent's fortune. He knew that Dobby could have just gotten the money from Gringott's if he wanted, but there was no accomplishment in that, no feelings of pride or knowing that he's done such an achievement at the age of sixteen. Besides, he had no idea how deeply his observers had their fingers into the bank, and he didn't want anything he did tracked.

Another feeling that he reveled in was the love and adoration and the lust they speak of his stage name with. Harry never knew what having loved, being loved, felt like. So, having so many people say they love him and that they need him just leaves him content. The last thing that kept him from quitting was the feeling of being in control.

He didn't have Dumbledore or Minerva or Fudge or anyone telling him what to do. He didn't have Vernon ordering him around; he had the power this time. He had complete control over how his nightly life goes, and knowing this has him sticking around for more.

Customers submit to him. They don't tell him to do anything, cause he has them under his finger, he can have them doing whatever he wants if he decided to do anything with that power. Alas, Harry was still a gentleman. He wouldn't abuse the power given to him, but who says he can't have a little fun?

Harry knew that being a Stripper wasn't a job that his mother would be proud of him having, but he also knew that she would try to accept it if she saw how much he enjoyed doing what he did.

Rushing down the stairs, he quickly set off to work as he lost himself on the memories of the pleasurable nights he's had with countless unique and beautiful women. A grin was plastered on his face that whole day, and nothing that the Dursley's could do could wipe it off as he stared into space.

"Dad, what's got Harry smiling like that?"

"I don't know," Uncle Vernon replied gruffly as he flipped through his newspaper. "The freak was always a weird one to begin with."

Dudley nodded and thumped Harry on the back of his head as he walked by to his seat before he grinned at the sight of the food laid out before him. He dug in, not even bothering to use the utensils at his disposal as his meaty fingers clawed at everything that caught his eyes.

Uncle Vernon was the same, except he actually bothered to use the fork and spoon before him. His Aunt Petunia ignored them as she quickly ate what was made. None of them noticed the expectant look in the wizard's green eyes before it was too late, and they collapsed on to their food as darkness encompassed their vision.

"Hmm, that took longer than before…" the secret entertainer muttered as he pulled out a small vial that contained blue liquid. "I should get some stronger sleeping potions then, or maybe they are just growing immune since I've been using them a lot more lately?"

He brushed off the notion and quickly went back to his room before he pulled out some cash and placed the vial under his pillow. His work done, he headed back downstairs and stared at the two corpulent and one anorexic body in disgust.

He called quietly for his elf as he slipped on some worn shoes. Dobby popped in immediately and smiled expectantly at the last of the Potter line. "Yes, Harry?"

"The usual routine please? Just place them back in bed and keep the food warm and free of the potion."

"Yes, Master Harry!"

The house elf immediately set to work, and Harry grinned at him before he rushed to the door. "Thanks, Dobby!" He called before he charged out into the streets.

He glanced at his oily wand, and made a haphazard an effort to clean it. He knew that the limitations that restricted his magic were gone. A friend of his, a former wizard who went by the name of Jackal, found a way to rid the age limit on his wand. The process involved some questionable Dark Magic, so he couldn't really tell the secret to what it was since it would be useless to people within the Light.

Jackal was an old man, a former Death Eater who was sent to Azkaban. It was only with sheer luck that he managed to escape. He was a man who 'saw the light' when Voldemort ordered him to have his full family under his command. In turn, Jackal had his family run, Oblivating any Death Eater he saw as he went against his 'Lord.'

Harry ran into Jackal when he as he struggled with Magic Exhaustion in an off-alley of Diagon Alley, and quickly bought the man some food before he gave him enough money to stay at an inn somewhere. In repayment, Jackal explained everything, and in his way to repent some of his earlier questionable actions in the service of Voldemort, he had decided to help Harry out a bit before he returned to his family's safe house.

As the teenaged wizard broke out into a sprint, he jumped and grumbled out a spell. His wand shot a portal onto the concrete below him as he dropped in. The view shifted suddenly and his feet splashed into a puddle within an alley in the Muggles shopping district downtown, and he quickly scuttled out and headed to the first store he saw.

Jackal had also taught him this spell, which was originally created through an accident during an incantation when he wanted to create a feed that would show him the events happening in a different area. Instead, he opened up a portal that actually lead the user to the destination in mind. He visits Harry when he can, but hiding three children and his extended family made it rather hard, as he didn't want Voldemort to know he was tutoring his enemy. He taught the Boy-Who-Lived the incantation a few days after he was sure his family was safe, and amazingly enough it made it possible to go through wards without detection and provided a way for Harry to help out his precious people in a short amount of time.

Jermyn Street was a fair distance from 'home', but Harry didn't mind. He loved traveling and even went to Vegas to learn from some professional strippers with a few Glamour charms on. He's also pretty known around this area, as Jackal's wife would often drag him here when she feels he's been cooped up too long. They knew of his job, and while many of Jackal's family don't agree with it, they support him full on. The Manes family, as he learned their last name, treats him like he was the last missing piece to their puzzle, and showered him with the love he has been hungering for. The men, women, and children were the family he wanted, and he would protect them no matter what especially since he knew of their past dealings with the Dark Lord.

As he entered a store, he noticed the fine suits, button ups, ties, slacks, dress boots, oxfords, patent leather, and wingtips were neatly organized in groups from within. There were also polo's, and a variety of shirts that had a unique style to them but still looked classy.

His eyes roamed around, and he caught the label 'The Wardrobe' before moving to examine a light green shirt with a pocket at the right breast side. Harry looked to the register, where the assistant was looking at him with kind features.

"Need a little help, young man?"

He nodded, the teen smiled sheepishly as he responded. "Uh, yes, sir… You see, I had gotten paid recently for my job and I knew that I needed to get my wardrobe fixed up. Wearing hand-me-downs' will not impress either of my employers if I want to get a more fundamental job."

The kind worker smiled at him, and sagely nodded his head sympathetically as he regarded the youth in front of him with compassionate brown eyes. "I see, you would probably not believe it, but I once was in the place you were before. I had a man help me, my best friend he was, and he brushed me off before setting me on my way again. He's the reason why I went with my dream and became an owner of this fine establishment."

His long arms gestured to the beautiful, yet empty store in front of them. "However," he continued. "I'm still working on making this place a bit more well known."

A wink was thrown at Harry, and he couldn't contain his chuckles anymore as he shook with mirth. "Ah, where are my manners?" The gentleman gasped, "My name is Romeo Styles, owner of The Wardrobe, and I welcome you to my fine shop. Now, let's look for your style shall we?"

As Harry followed the friendly, brotherly man around, Harry introduced himself while Romeo helped pick out his new clothes. Shirts were added to the pile, as well as a monstrous stack of slacks, coats, jackets, suits, button ups, and quickly sized and fitted shoes. Harry felt a bit nervous, as he saw so much clothing being added. He knew that he was well off, and had earned quite a bit from his secret employment, but he wasn't sure if he'd had the amount of money needed to buy everything without the need to dive into his Gringotts savings.

As he trailed behind the owner, he stopped himself from bumping into Romeo as he paused to look at him with a critical eye.

"Ah, yes, sir?" The black haired male stuttered, as he watched as the greying man before him shake his head.

"How old are you, Harry?"

"Sixteen, sir. Why, sir?"

Romeo sighed, which immediately brought Harry to the conclusion he had done something wrong, but these thoughts changed quickly as the older man grabbed and lead him to the register. "Here you'll wait, son. I'll soon be back."

Quickly, the owner strode through the back door to the staff's room, while Harry patiently waited. He watched as people looked into the store, and some entered before their companions dragged them off to a different venue. Harry knew The Wardrobe would be more popular if it were in a more crowded area, and he resolved that he would help Romeo gain the shoppers he deserves for his kindness. He'd start off with the nearby shops, advertising and dealing his hand before trying to help expand the already large store.

"Here t'is!" A cry from behind made Harry quickly spin around, and he quickly caught a falling box from the stacks that the older man carried. He looked at it in wonder before he tilted his head at the other, eyes wide as he silently questioned Romeo.

The owner sighed and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Young is Harry, is he not? Finding women suitable to your needs, respectful and fetching will be hard with no proper attire!"

He sucked his teeth while he shook his head as his eyes twinkled and stared back at shocked green before him. "Within these boxes are clothes of modern time, eye catching and fit for a young man such as yourself. They are prototypes of new clothing I plan to sell, and they are rather good if I do say so myself!"

Harry could feel his eyes slowly start to water. Here was a man who was not Remus, not Sirius, not the Headmaster, not someone who saw him as they Boy-Who-Lived… Here was a man that treated him with respect and kindness, a man who didn't think of him as a hero but as a normal teenage boy… A man who had just given him something handcrafted and likely extremely valuable, and he did not expect anything in return.

A tear dripped down his face, but he quickly wiped it off, though the older man did not miss it.

"Are you ok?" Harry nodded as he stared back at Romeo with misty eyes. "Yes, sir… I'm… I'm just not used to someone being so kind to me, sir. I'm sorry, sir."

Harry made sure to dry his eyes and watched to see how Romeo would react to him getting emotional to such a miniscule thing. He didn't know what the older man was thinking, and he dared to hope that he didn't view him as the defenseless boy some think of him to be. That would be naught, as Romeo's thoughts were the exact opposite.

Romeo felt his eyes soften. He knew that the boy before him was abused in one-way or another; he saw it in the way he held himself. He was going to help Harry, just like the way his best friend helped him.

"Don't worry about it son, now how about we get everything settled?"

Moving to the cash register, he quickly charged everything and packed them into protected boxes before he placed them atop each other in glossy black bags. He divided the price by two, getting a much lower deal as he told the other the total. Looking up, he saw Harry frown as he stared at the multitude of bags before him. The young man pulled out the necessary amount before handing it to Romeo.

"Uh, sir?"

"Yes, Harry? What's wrong?"

"Um… How can all this be only £840.03? Shouldn't it be more, especially since I'm buying a lot? And it's also with the extra clothes you have given me?" Smiling, Romeo reached over to ruffle untamed locks. "Don't worry about it, son."

Romeo frowned in thought, and stared at his hand before at the wild black locks they were in before moving about the store once more. "By God! Gel is what we need for locks of fiery obsidian such as yours!"

The argument Harry had planned was lost in his laughter.

After everything was paid off, and Romeo's contact information was received in the process, he headed off to get new glasses or maybe even contact lenses. After that, he went and bought some muggle self-defense items. Finally, a personal cell phone was acquired for the first time in his life, along with anything else that caught his eyes with the limited cash he still had left to spend.

His shopping done, he vacated the alley through another freshly crafted portal, and once he passed through it, found himself once again in his bedroom. The door to the room was quickly locked, and a charm was added to ensure privacy as he did so, Harry got more money before he called for Dobby. Watching as the house elf appears before him, Harry smiled before affectionately rubbing the elf's head.

"Dobby? Is everything set?"

"Yes, Master! Dobby has everything prepared!"

With his smile still on his face, Harry kneeled to be at the same level as the other before he spoke softly. "I'm your friend Dobby, remember that?" When the elf nodded, he continued. "Friends don't call other friends 'Master,' they call them by their name."

"…"

Harry stared expectantly at Dobby and watched as the elf's eyes widened for a few moments before his ears dropped and he lowered his gaze with his lips pulling into a smile of his own.

"Yes, friend Harry…"

"Great job, Dobby! Now, is there anything you need? Would you like some Muggle candy? A soda?"

"No thank you, friend Harry. Thank you for asking Dobby though…"

A chuckle escaped Harry's mouth, and he stood up before he established another portal. "If you need anything, just tell me and I'll try to help friend Dobby out. I'll be back later, okay?"

The Elf nodded vigorously and saluted, "Dobby shall keep sight on fat muggles until friend Harry gets back."

Harry nodded his acknowledgement and hopped into the portal and out into the same alley before he rushed out and started his latest round of chores. An hour later, he was seen walking down the streets with several more bags, his glasses off his face as he wore the contacts he recently bought. He enchanted them, to keep them longer than usual before placing them on. His new cell phone was firmly in his left pocket, and his new brown leather wallet was tucked securely in his back pocket.

In the bags were the self-defense weapons he bought. Things such as pepper spray, a pocketknife, and an all-in-one tool set. He also bought first aid kits, bandages, Band-Aids, a thermostat, a survival kit, several new books and sports gear and other random stuff in general, like a handball.

After he took a portal back to his 'home', he quickly reorganized everything before he placed it into a small, pocket held sack that he tied securely around his neck like a necklace.

Harry kept out the clothes, the survival guides, the handball, and a wooden board with wheels out. The sight of these items once again made him ponder his plans to leave wizard life after the defeat of Voldemort. He wanted to live a completely normal life. Sure, he would still use magic but it would be for the most miniscule things such as when he warded a new house.

Once Voldemort was dead, the Boy-Who-Lived will be gone forever from the wizarding world, and in his place will be Harry James Potter. The only child of James and Lily Potter… His thoughts turned to an oft-fantasized dream, where he could see himself as he relaxed on a couch with a couple of his kids that ran around as they tried out their magic. He would have a beautiful wife, and three kids. Hopefully, it'll be a son first, so his firstborn could protect his younger sisters and siblings.

He had everything planned out for when this war ends. He would go and disappear like his parents did when he was born, but he would not be telling anyone. He would send off a letter before he left, set his wards up and finally be done with the hectic life that came with being a student at Hogwarts.

His mind returned to the present, and he used his magic to expand his room slightly before a trapdoor was created that lead to his new closet. He was surprised the Headmaster didn't know about his knowledge of such things, especially since Dumbledore always tried to prod and search his mind for everything.

His closet looked like the inside of The Wardrobe, and to entertain himself a little longer he placed everything in an order that he vaguely remembered them being in from the store.

"Romeo would be proud," he mumbled to himself.

"I never really knew how fancy a man could be…"

The Dursley's woke up just in time for dinner, and that was when he busied himself with reading the books he's gotten after altering their memories. Since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, he decided he wanted to expand his survival knowledge. First, he'd study the Muggle way. Then, he would study the wizarding way. He'd had to ask Moody about tips later, since the Auror likely had tons of battlefield triage experience.

After that, he planned to search for other creatures to talk to. He wanted to learn everything about the other species; they fascinated him to no end with there being Veela, Werewolves, Vampires, Fairies, and Giants. There were also Ogres and Imps and Basilisks, and so many more that he could feel excitement building within him to just learn it all.

He looked at the clock, and realized suddenly how long he had delved into his studies today. His eyes suddenly burned with that knowledge and he rubbed his eyes tiredly as he memorized the last bit of text he wanted to get through. The only sound heard within the room was his pen as it scratched notes into a leather bound journal just as it had done the past few hours.

"Friend Harry?"

Looking up as he put his supplies away, he smiled at Dobby as he finished up.

"Yes?" he asked and turned his full attention onto the elf when he was done. Dobby shyly looked to the ground before he snapped his fingers, which caused food to appear on his ratty bed.

"Dobby made friend Harry some food, Dobby hopes friend Harry likes it…"

Harry laughed as his stomach rumbled as he stared at the delicious looking meal in front of him, "Thank you, Dobby, now come on! Let's eat!"

He rushed forward and grabbed a cup of tea that was quickly chugged down before he moved onto the pastries. The food was delicious. He would moan to his house elf as he shoveled the food into his mouth. He wasn't Dudley, oh Heavens no, but he hadn't ate the whole day. And he was eating in a slightly more reserved fashion then his cousin.

While Harry ate, he thought of what to do during the summer. Sure, he could work but those were usually during the nights. Thinking back to Romeo, he took his cell out and typed the older man's number in. He stared at the card as he chewed slowly on a piece of steak. Maybe he'll just visit Romeo a bit more? He was pretty positive that the man wouldn't get mad at him for such a thing. He seemed to enjoy Harry's company as much as Harry enjoyed his.

After the meal was finished, he pocketed the card once more before thanking Dobby and heading to bed. When he woke up tomorrow he'll visit his newly made friend, maybe even help out at the store if he needed any help.

In the first time in many nights, he feel into a dreamless slumber once his eyes shut.

"Friend Harry! Friend Harry!"

He groaned lightly, moving to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he looked up into Dobby's face.

"Friend Harry, soon the fat whales and the horse will awaken! Dobby has woken friend Harry up as he asked!"

The elf literally jumped up and down; proud of himself the way he had helped out his friend and Master. Harry let out a chuckle, getting up to quickly shower before he headed down the trap door. It was to the right side of his bed, away from the door so no one would see it unless they really looked. He had a towel wrapped around him and was contemplating on what to wear. He never really cared for what clothes he wore before, now, he wanted to leave an impression. What Romeo said got to him, and he wanted to catch some woman's eyes when he heads out.

Slipping into his boxers, he grabbed a pair of black jeans and a light green V-neck he got from the boxes Romeo gave him. He slipped on some light furry socks before pulling on a new pair of shoes he gotten. To finish it up, he grabbed some gel and slicked his hair back.

He loved the way his hair looked when he ran his fingers across them, loved the way it looked natural. It didn't look as greasy as he thought it would, it was spiked perfectly and made his wild hair actually look tame.

Jumping back out, he ate the plate of breakfast that was on his bed with Dobby once more, and made sure his door was still locked. He knew Uncle Vernon wouldn't come knocking today, especially since Dobby just told him that he would take care of the evil muggles that were his relatives.

Harry opened another portal, hopping through with a smile as he laughed merrily. He could tell this summer was actually going to be a summer he enjoyed, a summer that he would cherish forever.

"Romeo! Romeo! I'm back!" He called out eagerly. He was rocking on the soles of his feet as he waited by the entrance. Seeing the older man he rushed forward and gave him a brief hug before pulling back. "Do you need any help? Is there anything I can do? How've you been?"

Looking at Harry amusedly, Romeo shook his head with a grin. "I'm fine, Harry. We'd just saw each other yesterday, calm down son. You can help with folding some of the clothes the other customers left, I swear no manners are on them…" With a sigh, he gestured to the blob of clothes. "Let's get to work, shall we?"

As Harry began to help out, Romeo looked him over in approval. The boy looked like a complete lady-killer, the faint scar he had on his forehead creating an even bigger appeal.

The older man pursed his lips in thought. He pondered asking the question that was on his mind before shaking the though out of his head. He was sure Harry wouldn't like the thought of being eye-candy for him.

"What's wrong?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Romeo stared at the younger man's worried eyes with a smile. One would never expect they just met the day before, especially with how comfortable they were with each other.

"It's nothing, Harry." he lied, and looked away as he finished folding the shirt that was in his hand.

Harry could feel his lips tug into a frown. "Come on, Romeo… Just tell me. I won't get mad or anything, and I want to help pay you back for all the clothes you gave me. You helped me out so much yesterday, and these clothes just feel fantastic on my body!"

Harry laughed and ran a finger down the fabric on his arm. He had changed the subject, but he didn't care, it felt like silk and it was tickling him and it just felt really good.

Romeo's laughter snapped him out of it, "I was just thinking of asking you to become a model for my work. You've got the looks and style, but I wasn't sure you were to agree to such a deal-"

"A model? Alright then, when do I start?"

Harry cut him off, an excited grin on his lips as he regarded the owner in front of him. Romeo grinned as well, "We have to create a portfolio for you first. We'll just take pictures of you every day for three weeks before placing it into a binder. Then, we'll just try to get you signed by another friend of mine and we'll be on our way."

Nodding, Harry did a pose with the grin still on his features, "This good enough?"

Romeo erupted in laughter, before he ran to get a camera to take the picture. "Yes," he responded. "That was just perfect, my boy! But, your career will take awhile to get started. It might begin on the eve of your school semester, where magazines of you might be sent around the world! I know you will make it big, I can feel it!"

The two spent the rest of their day joking around and taking pictures, they were having fun just hanging out. Whenever a customer came in, they would pause and help out before continuing. Harry was already growing attached to this man, already was he viewing him as an older brother, as a father he never had and as a business partner he was glad to be working with.

"Don't stress so much over it, Romeo. We only need two more pictures before we can send it to Marcus, don't we? It'll all be fine."

Harry reassured the stressed man, watching as he clicked hard at something he looked at on his computers screen. He edited the pictures of Harry, sharpening and contrasting them. He added filters, trying to make them look even better than they were.

After a few hours effort, he let out a deep breath and slumped back onto his chair when he saw Harry look at him in concern. "I know, I know, Harry. I just want this to be perfect for you, make sure your chances are higher than a fifty percent chance."

Harry grinned proudly after he had rolled his green eyes, "Even if I don't get signed, think of it this way. We can start posting pictures of me online for your store and just work our way to the top. It'll be like a big accomplishment for us," he stated before he had sat on the table for the cashier.

For the past month he had continued to return to the shop to help out, and Romeo had decided to take a couple more shots of him to make sure they were ready for his friend.

Marcus was a really strict man, his fashion taste was known worldwide as well. Romeo wanted to make sure Harry left an impression on his old friend, he wanted to make sure they got along and that they could work together to help this go big. He found out about Harry's job, and accepted it without a second thought.

He also found out that Harry loves to take pictures of anything to everything, and that he also loves to make new friends with everyone. The guy was loyal to a fault, as was Romeo and the two of them got along like peanut butter and jelly. Perfectly.

They viewed each other like family now, despite it only being a short amount of time that they've known each other. Harry felt he could trust the man with everything, so he told him of his life with the Dursley's and what they do to him. It had only been two weeks since they met when he confessed, and Romeo could feel the rage against Harry's relatives grow.

They didn't appreciate the kind-hearted man in front of him, one that just tried his best to make everyone happy, and the boy who simply wanted a family.

With that, he told Harry of his own past. How his parents blamed him for his older brothers death and how they also abused him. They both shed a few tears at that time, and grew even closer than they were before.

That was when Romeo decided he'd try to take custody of Harry, and when he explained it to the younger man, the green eyed boy started to cry. He expressed his gratitude and even started calling the other man 'Pops' for a short while and even brother.

When Romeo learned of Harry's 'special' talents, i.e. his magic being the reason he was shunned by his relatives he tried even harder. Romeo had known about the magical world from his third cousin, who was a witch. He wasn't up to date with everything until Harry explained it to him, and he vowed to stick by the young man no matter what happened.

Romeo felt happy for once in his life. Glad that he helped that young man in need for a new set of clothes or else he wouldn't have the younger brother and son like figure he had now. He was immensely protective of Harry, so when one of the more brute-like customers started demanding the other man for a discount Romeo was more than happy to 'escort' those to the door.

He also came with Harry to his night job on occasion, so as to help him maintain his earnings as well as help him create a bank account to save the money that he makes. He was always there whenever Harry needed help, and Harry was proud to call Romeo his family. They were each other's rocks and watched the other's back in order to make sure everything was ok.

Harry was glad he entered The Wardrobe in the first place, or else he'd be stuck in the cramped room for the rest of his days and he wouldn't have met Romeo then.

"I get it, but I just want to look out for the best for you, Harry. Now, let me do my job."

Rolling his eyes at his brother's stubbornness once again, Harry leaned back and just enjoyed the rest of his peaceful day at The Wardrobe.

* * *

**A/n**- I published this story on the 3rd; it's the 10th now. Already, there are people asking me when I'll update so I'll answer it here for everyone to read. I'm glad a lot of people seem to like it with how many Favorites and Follows this has got on the first day no less. *****Keeping an Update Schedule will be hard because of classes and stuff, so Updates will be random.

*****The pairings will start of really slow, as it'll be Harry working towards the relationship. I'll be working on character build-up since it's one of my weaknesses.

This chapter was just a little overview on how Harry's summer went; the next chapter will be explaining how *****Sirius, Tonks, Moody and Remus found out along with a bit more info on his job and his new modeling career. *****I didn't have Harry mention that to them in the first chapter cause that'll just reveal everything on what I wanted Harry to do and it wouldn't have been as fun writing anymore since I'd just be stating the obvious. :I

*****As more chapters are posted, more information will be revealed. :] I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for any mistakes. After this chapter, it'll take a bit longer since I have a lot of work to do.

*****How Sirius survived will also be explained in either the next chapter or the chapter after that.

Leave a review and tell me what you think!

***** = Information you might want to know.

- **Cyan Mark**.


End file.
